The Ghost of You
by Aries.Raab.and.Ivy.Margera
Summary: Ivy and Bam move into the Amityville home, house of 3 mass killings, haunted by the ghost of a guy about their age named Gerard. A Gerard Way, Bam Margera, and The Amityville Horror fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; Heeey! It's Ivy and Aries here, and we're starting a fanfiction together! If you're interested in it, then great! It's a huge bundle of fanfictions. It's a Gerard Way, Bam Margera, AND The Amityville movies all pieced into one. Hope you love the first chapter! (Ivy writes chapter 1, Aries 2, Ivy 3, etc etc.)**

**Ivy's POV**

Bam sat back in the driver's seat of the moving truck and exhaled deeply. I looked at my fiance. He's gorgeous, with his shaggy dark hair, always under a hat of some sort, beautiful blue eyes, and, don't judge me for saying it, amazing body. He's 21, and I just turned 21, too. He's got tattoos on his arms, on his side and frontal waist, and on his wrist he has a heart. He tells me it's for me all the time. I have the tattoo up his side matching on my right upper arm. We're the perfect couple, moving into this old, huge house. It's a big responsibility, I'm pretty nervous to be honest. I sighed.

"You ready to start unpacking and get this shit over with?" Bam said casually, not opening his eyes. He rubbed at his face, we've been driving this thing for hours anyway.

"Yeah, I guess so." I opened the passenger door right before Bam tried to lock it on me. I laughed. "Quit it, you'll lock the stuff in the back!"

"And?" He has the most amazing voice. I could listen to it for days straight.

"_And,_ if you lock our shit in there," I pointed at the back of the truck. "then we won't be able to get any of it out!"

He smiled. I melted inside. Why am I the luckiest girl on the face of the Earth? "Okay, fine. Go open the thingy, I'll be right there."

"Whatever!" I talked like a hillbilly. I walked the perimeter of the U-Haul truck until I reached the back, clueless on how to open the huge sliding door. I turned the handle, and it flew open; dangerously fast. I shrieked.

Bam came running toward me. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah." I ran my fingers through my hair. "It just went up really fast. I wasn't expecting it."

"Ivy, don't scare me like that!" He pulled me into a kiss. I put my hands on his cheeks, and he placed his on my waist.

I giggled and pulled away. I bit at my lip. "We have to unpack," I said reluctantly.

He rolled his eyes and smirked. "Fine, whatever." He said like a dramatic teenage girl.

I grabbed a couple of the light boxes and stacked them on top of each other, carrying them up the porch steps and into the patio room in the front. This wrapped all the way around the place, heading out to a boat house in the back. I wonder if we'll get any use for it, since Bam and I only skateboard. Eh, whatever. I put the boxes on the floor, and went back for a second trip. "Babe, where's the keys?"

"Right here," Bam said, walking past me with the keys in his hand.

"Open the door, then!" I laughed. "We gotta get in there."

"I think you forgot a word in that sentence, 'it'."

At first I was confused. _It?_ oh. We could get _it_ in there. "Bam! Shut up! The entire neighborhood doesn't wanna hear that the day we move in!"

"Yea they do," he giggled. I turned back around and grabbed a few more boxes. I found my way past the staircase and to the left into the living room, and put some of the boxes on the floor. Bam went back outside, and I opened up one of the boxes out of curiosity. I pushed my hair behind my ear, and blew the dust off my old high school scrapbook. I opened it to the first page, and it was signed by all of my buddies. That's from when Bam and I were just best friends, I remember. He signed his name huge- but upside down. Yep, that's Bam for you alright.

"Watcha looking at?" Bam said over my shoulder.

"Just our old high school scrapbook. I still have it!"

"I have mine somewhere, too. I'd have to dig it out of one of these boxes though, but I don't feel like that right now anyway, so let's grab more stuff!"

I sighed and put the book back and resealed the box shut. I followed Bam out into the front yard. There was a couple of little kids playing in the front yard across the street, kicking a soccer ball around. Bam took no notice of them, as if they weren't even there, but I didn't really mind. I'm not just seeing things. That's ridiculous. Whatever.

"Babe, grab these two, and I'll get the last few, then we're done!" he smiled brightly.

I grabbed the boxes, and they're heavy as shit, and hauled them inside. I plopped down on the couch, which we just put in the middle of the floor. "Where are we starting?"

"I don't know, just start tearing shit open!" He ripped open a box, but then stopped. "Do you wanna do that part, and I can like, set up the TV or something?"

I nodded. "Sure, if you don't mind. It'll go by faster then."

"I don't care. It's not like it's _hard_ or something."

I laughed, my perverted little brain getting a kick out of what Bam just said. I smirked a little and started tearing open packages with my small pocket knife. I took out a few small red candles, and put them on the wooden bar over the fire place. I guess that'll do for now. Okay, next box, full of clothes, and so is the next one. One's mine, and one's Bam's. Reasonable.

"What's in that one?" Bam pointed to a small box in the corner.

"I don't fucking know!" I walked over to where the box lay, between the hinges of the huge archway into the foyer. I opened it, and inside were a bunch of piles of pictures. I looked through them, they're from since we were little babies and didn't even know each other, to as recent as last month. "Wow, babe, these are our pictures from like, forever ago, to this day! There's a million in here!"

I heard a whispering, I thought it was Bam. "What, babe?"

He looked up curiously from his work on the TV. "I didn't say anything. What's in the box, did you say?"

"You said something, I heard it. You said something in a whisper, but I couldn't hear you, maybe it was the kids across the street kicking the ball in our yard or something. Yeah, that's probably it. Just, pretend I haven't been blabbering for the past twenty seconds babe."

He laughed. "Okay, Ivy."

I smiled and went through the pictures. I was checking out the ones from ore recently, when I heard a faint noise. A ticking, coming from the bedroom upstairs. Then I heard something that sounding like the floor creaking. I heard it come from the bedroom, into the upstairs hallway, down the entire staircase, and it seemed to 'walk' right up to where I was sitting. I felt a breeze, and I screamed. "Holy mother of God!" I ran and did a ninja-jump over the couch, and landed hiding behind it.

"What happened, babe?" Bam asked casually, laughter in his voice.

"I swear something just ran at me! But there's nothing there! Bam, you gotta believe me! It got this close to my face!" I ran up, really, really close to Bam's face. "This close," I whispered.

"Well, rest assured, there's nothing to be afraid of. We just got here, maybe it was a breeze. See, you left the door open." He pecked my forehead and went to shut the door. "And, if there is, I'll be here to protect you."

"Oh, Bam!" I ran up to him, and leaped into his arms, I wrapped my legs around his waist, and kissed him tenderly. He kissed me back, and grabbed my thighs, keeping me from falling. I kissed harder, putting my hands on his cheeks. He opened his mouth, and I bit at his top lip lightly. I allowed his tongue in, and he grazed around my mouth, waiting for me to return the favor. I swear my tongue slid across his as mine entered his mouth, but neither of us seemed to notice. He carried me in his arms over to the couch, and I was now straddling his lap. We took deep, quick gasps in the kisses, rubbing our hands all over each other in the most provocative ways. He started to lift up my shirt, but I grabbed his hand and slid it back down to my waist.

"What's wrong?" Bam said, still keeping his mouth on mine.

I smiled. "Nothing, but we can't just have sex in our living room, we didn't even put the blinds up yet! Maybe later."

Bam laughed. "Promise?"

I climbed off his lap and sat down next to him. I cuddled my head into his chest and said, "I promise. Bam, I think I'm gonna like it here; alone with you."

**A/N: IVY IS SUCH A GOOD WRITER :D ha ha ha ha Ivy wrote that. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! IT MEANS A LOT! ~Ivy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ivy and Aries do not own anything mentioned in this fanfiction, except Ivy's own character.**

**Ivy's POV**

I was unpacking the last of the souvenirs that me and Bam collected while we were driving here. As I was shaking the snow globe we bought in NYC. Man, that place was big, but it was fun. As I was admiring all of the pieces fall onto the hardwood floor, some of them stuck to the figure of the "Big Apple!" blocking some spots of red. Then, I heard a whispered voice, I looked back and saw the mailman through the screen door. He had a huge package lying in his hands. I walked up and grabbed the package and thanked him. I placed it in the corner. _I'll open it up later. Probably just another housewarming gift._ I thought to myself.

I went back to the box and continued unpacking. I heard someone say, "I love you," I looked over at Bam, he was watching Dallas Cowboys kick the Giant's ass. He's not gonna be in a good mood. But anyway, I jumped on his lap. "Babe, I know you love me. I sweat, if you think I'm having second thoughts, push it out of your head and never think of it again."

"Uhhh, what?" he asked stupidly.

"Well, you just said 'I love you'." I answered.

I heard something again, but this time, his mouth wasn't moving!

"Did you just hear that?" I screamed.

"I didn't hear anything! I'm telling you, Ivy, this moving thing and all. Is getting to your head."

"You're right, it is, I've just been stressed because I still haven't found a job that pays good for the fucking rent!" I admitted.

He pulled me closer to him. Our noses were rubbing against each other. I brushed my lips against his, and he mimicked my action. I opened my mouth inviting tongue in. he grazed my mouth as I did the same. We went upstairs into the bedroom. He closed the door. I laid on the bed, trying to look as sexy as possible. But when you're in a baggy shirt and sweatpants, it's difficult.

He walked over and looked at the clock. "9:30 already!" He seemed shocked.

"Well, you can go back to the football game if you want," I suggested.

But he just shrugged it off. I crawled up to him and continued. The blinds were finally up so we had no problem. He took off my shirt and tossed it on the floor. I grabbed his belt and slipped it off. Bam unhooked my bra as I ripped his pats off. I slipped out of my sweatpants and dumped them on the floor. He took his shirt off and never broke from the kiss. I explored his mouth as he pulled me even closer. His touch was cold. It sent shivers up my spine. We were under the blanket, Bam only had his boxers on. I put my bra back on and we fell asleep. It went so fast I could barely remember. But I kept my promise to Bam. Something didn't feel right, though, I don't care. Everything was perfect, until later on that night...

**A/N: Aries here. Hoped you like that I wrote! It took me and Ivy two days to brainstorm this chapter. And since we live far away from each other, we can post chapters only so fast. Leave a review!**

**Peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! It's Ivy, and I have to say, I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in such a long time! I've been working on a fanfiction of my own, called 'That Special Something.' Go check it out! My personal account's user name is IvyLovesBamMargera. Go check it out! Thank you it means so much! **

**Ivy's POV**

Ugh. Today has been such a long day. At least we're finally all settled in. I pressed the dampened washcloth to my face and let all the makeup drain off. It felt good, the cold water splashing against my face. Since I was probably caked with sweat from all the work we did today! I waked into Bam and my new bedroom, opened the dresser, and changed into a big tee shirt and pajama sweatpants. I re entered the bathroom, hair now in a messy bun, and looked into the mirror. I'm totally ready to sleep. Once I finished wiping off all my makeup, I squeezed toothpaste out onto the brush and swiftly washed my mouth.

As I finish spitting out the excess toothpaste and start filling up a little cup with mouthwash, I see a figure in the mirror reflection! I poured the substance in my mouth and turned around, almost choking at the sight of what I saw. I thought it was going to be Bam, waiting for his turn in the bathroom, but NO. I see a figure with... are those... _noose marks?_ around his neck and he was fading away more and more by the second. I spit out the mouthwash as fast as possible to let out a horrified shriek. _WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT! _

I let my anxiety get the best of me and jumped frantically into the bathtub and pulled shut the curtain. I curled up against the edge, feeling the cold metal of the nozzle brush against my bare arm.

_What was that?_

_WHO was that?_

_Is our house haunted?_

_Oh Jesus._

The shower curtain swung aside, and I screamed and cowered further into the back corner, covering my face, terrified.

Eventually getting the courage to look up, it all snaps back when I hear Bam's comforting voice. "Ivy, what on Earth happened? Is everything alright?"

"You're alright!" I leapt into his arms and kissed all over his face. "You'd never guess what I just saw!"

I proceeded to tell in a s much detail what happened as Bam carried my bridal-style back into the bedroom. Everything was ok now, but something gave me a slight tense feeling.

**Gerard's POV**

_Ivy. What a beautiful name. Perfectly fitting for such a perfect young woman. Too bad she's with that scumbag, what's his name? Bam? What kind of name is that? And Ivy can see me. Nobody else could see someone like me, except other spirits here in the area. Bam better say his goodbyes, because I WILL find a way to be with Ivy. Even if it means doing terribly unspeakable things._

**A/N: Wow. I'm so sorry it took such a long time guys! And it's not even that long! I feel like I failed you. :( We'll update as soon as possible this time! We promise! -Ivy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! We're so sorry we haven't updated in so long! Chapter 5 is about to be added aswell. :]**

**Ivy's POV**

I got in bed with Bam, we decided to watch The Shining tonight. Scary movies always scare the shit out of me but Bam never even flinches. When when that chick is stabbing the stupid doorknob! Anyway, we were getting under the blanker when I heard screaming coming from the TV. I didn't expect that to happen to I shrieked and fell out of the bed. Bam started to laugh his ass off, and I couldn't help but join him. At the end of the movie, we decided to so to sleep. I passed out in like, 10 minutes.

"Ivy Way, you're next," I heard someone say.

I looked up to see an uptight nurse staring at me from a desk. Then I looked over to the other side of the room to see...OMIGOSH! It was what I saw in the bathroom that same night! He started to walk toward me and I could see him better. He had midnight black hair, his bangs covering his right eye. Gad damn, he looked sexy! But I'm with Bam and I love him. He leaned toward me and...

"FUCK SHIT BITCH TITS!"

"What the fuck!" I felt Bam spring up in the bed, probably scared to death...

"I... it... what the fuck?" I couldn't keep myself together!

"Listen, just go back to bed, you had a nightmare. It'll be fine."

"Okay," I lied. I just couldn't go back to bed after that dream! Hopefully Bam will realize what I'm trying to tell him _really_ soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! Ivy here, and I'm posting chapter 5 this soon because I felt bad about that huge gap between updates. So here ya go!**

**Bam's POV**

I sorta felt bad, with Ivy's nightmare last night. And I usually don't get up at 6:30 in the morning, but I felt like giving her a breakfast-in-bed to make her feel better.

As I was mixing the chocolate chips into the pancake batter, I heard a clanging sound and saw that a glass has toppled off the counter and shattered to the floor. And not just any old cup, it was my HIM coffee mug! I cursed. "Shit!" Apparently I was louder than I thought because out comes Ivy.

"Babe, don't come over here, there's glass on the floor."

She gasped and sat on the counter. "What happened?"

"I have no idea! I was just standing here making breakfast and then _Bam!_ broken HIM mug."

"ooh that sucks. I'll get you a new one, alright?"

"You don't have to-"

"It's fine. No biggie. Now come over here and say good morning to me."

I finished sweeping up the remnants of my favorite mug dejectedly and threw them into the trash. I them come up to the beauty I'm lucky to call my fiance, who was sitting cross-legged on the counter/ she kissed me one, and I joked, "You have bad morning breath."

She pulled away, embarrassed. "Do I really?"

"No babe. I'm just joking." We kissed again, this time she wrapped her legs around my waist as an invitation to carry her. I lifted her up gracefully and carried get to the couch, pinning her under me.

**Ivy's POV**

My short gasps of breath in the kiss, to me, made everything better. Put two and two together, and you'll find that me and Bam are the spontaneous, drop-everything-and-go-on-vacation-out-of-nowhere kind of couple. I like that. Bam slid his hands up and under my tank top, and I let out a sexy moan. I love when he does that. As I was untying his sweatpants, I started to smell- burning?

I pulled myself up and propped myself on my elbows. "Babe, I think your breakfast is done."

"Fuck!" He ran over to the stove and shut it off quickly. I watched and laughed.

"Well, there goes that." He sulked. I giggled as he threw the burnt pancakes into the garbage dramatically.

"Babe, I'm sorry about your pancakes and your mug. A lot had been happening today, and I think you can trust me with the house for a day. Go call Raab or something, go skating. I'll be fine."

His eyes lit up. "Really?" I hopped up and over the couch and went up to him.

"Really."

He kissed my lips and then gave me a tight bear hug. "Thanks, Ivy. I love you."

"Love you too. Be back by 5, we're supposed to go out for dinner, remember?"

"Yes, mom."

He ran upstairs to get dressed, an came back down with his skateboard. "Love ya!"

"Love you too, again!"

**One Hour Later...**

I went up into the attic, my biggest fear of them all. Other than that … _thing_ that enjoys showing up in my dreams and in the bathroom... creep. This is something I swore I'd never ever do, especially without Bam. But I need some way to prove to him that what I'm trying to show him is, in fact, real. I grabbed one of the boxes labeled _Junk_ and brought it down to the ground lever. I grabbed a butter knife and ripped the tape sealing it shut. Right on top of the pile was what I was looking for. I took it out, pushed the box away, and blew the dust off the old thing. Now that I think of it, this old thing was my biggest fear. I'm horrified of it.

I wiped the dust off it with a paper towel, and the letters and numbers faded into view.___Here w ego,_ I thought. _The first time I use this Ouija board alone. _

Okay. Deep breath. I placed the handle thing on the center and warmed it up by moving it around in circles for about two seconds. "Is there a spiritual entity in this home?" I asked out loud. I looked at the ancient board, waiting for the handle to move. A tear came to my eye, remembering how this old board was found in the scene of my great grandfather's house, after a terrible fire. The letters were pretty faded, but I could still see what they said. When my mind started to wander, the handle moved! And when I focused on it, everything seemed to stop. _Odd, _ I thought. I started to lose concentration, ad it headed toward the YES.

"Whoa," I murmured. "What is your name?"

_G..._

_E..._

_R..._

_A..._

_R..._

_D._

I'm about to have a legitimate heart attack. "Wh- when did you die?"

_1879._

The cursor headed for _Goodbye._

"Thank you for talking to me-"

"Ivy? Is that what I think it is?"

I jumped at Bam's voice. That was so unexpected!

**A/N: That was a fail of a cliffie. But you're stuck with is until at least tomorrow. :D peace! -Ivy.**


End file.
